


one day like this a year would see me right

by left_uncovered



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left_uncovered/pseuds/left_uncovered
Summary: “Could we now?” she asks before she can stop herself, and once she’s opened her mouth, it’s like the words won’t stop coming. “It’s been so long and I missed you and getting off always calms me down, especially when it’s with you. So could we – please?”Christine is nervous about opening night. Jeremy helps out.





	one day like this a year would see me right

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who sent me the following message: "Concept: Christine getting super nervous about opening night, so Jeremy helps her work off the nervous energy by fingering her in the dressing room."
> 
> Title from One Day Like This by Elbow.

It’s an hour until show time and Christine is pacing.

Did the girls’ dressing room always feel so small? She can’t be sure. She maps the length of the room with her steps, and when that’s done, the width, and then she does it over again. Brooke and Chloe and the rest of the cast are hanging around somewhere else backstage, but she doesn’t think she can be around them right now.

It’s silly. She’s the most veteran performer in this production. There’s no reason for her to be this nervous. She could barely even sleep last night, too much excited energy zipping between synapses. But then she’d woken up this morning with a dull sense of dread that’s only built through the day, and she’s been on-edge since. There’s an iced mocha sweating against her hand, because fifteen minutes ago she’d decided what she really needed was some caffeine in her system to get her hyped up. But that was a mistake, because now she’s even more jittery than before.

She doesn’t even notices Jeremy hovering in the doorway until he clears his throat. She spins around, and the coffee sloshes all over the floor, mercifully missing her skirt on the way down.

“Shit!” she says, staring at the now empty cup, and shaking the droplets from her hand.

“Don’t worry, I got it,” Jeremy says, grabbing a wad of tissue off her dresser and mopping up the mess. “Are you okay? Brooke said you were pacing.” He finishes mopping up the worst of it up and goes to wash his hands in the sink.

She blows a breath out quickly. “Yeah. Just nervous, I guess? You know, it’s weird, I couldn’t even sleep last night because I was so excited and now… I think it’s cause this is the last play I’ll ever do here. I know there’ll be more in college but,” she flails her hands. “I want this one to count,” she says finally, plopping onto the couch in the corner of the room.

Jeremy goes to sit next to her, and she leans against him instinctively, laying her head against his shoulder. He’s wearing one of his softer sweaters today, and the touch is nice. They haven’t seen each other much outside of school lately. She’s missed the contact.

“You were great at tech yesterday,” Jeremy says quietly. “They’re crazy if they don’t love you.”

She snorts. “You really think so?”

“I know so,” he says, like it’s obvious.

Christine smiles despite herself. “Pumping my tires again, huh.” She pinches his arm lightly.

He shrugs. “Just being honest.”

They fall into a relaxed silence, and she tries to match her breathing to his. The strangeness of the role reversal amuses her, but it’s nice, to be the one on the other side for once.

She makes a content little noise when Jeremy’s hand slips under her blouse to trace circles on her back.

“Better?”

“Mmhm.”

His palm is warm against her back. Her eyes fall shut, and she feels herself melting into the touch, muscles uncoiling with every soft press of his fingers. Soon she’s feeling happy and loose and warm all over. She’s always loved these quiet moments with Jeremy, where neither of them feel compelled to fill the long silences.

She’s so relaxed it takes her a while to notice the warmth in her veins has spread downward between her legs.

It’s an inconvenience, but not that much of a surprise. They’d both been so busy with rehearsals and classes that it’d been hard to fit sex into their schedule the past few weeks, so she’s been a little hornier lately. She’d called him up the other night and he’d talked her through a quick orgasm before bed, but that was about it. It’s been weeks since they’ve actually done anything.

She thinks it’s his mouth she misses the most. He has such a nice mouth that she sometimes gets distracted looking at it, especially when he’s chewed out his lips and they’re wet and red. When he’d gotten her off on the phone the other night, he’d promised to eat her out the next time, and she’d come with the memory of those soft, red lips wrapped around her clit.

The next time. She squirms a little thinking about it. Jeremy’s as eager as she is, so it’ll probably be soon. Maybe even tonight, after the play. Maybe even –

She feels her face go red. It’s a bad idea. She shouldn’t. But – it would be two birds with one stone, right? Orgasms are a great stress reliever – she knows she read that somewhere once – and if there’s one thing she needs right now, it’s to calm down. The growing warmth between her legs is begging for attention, and Jeremy’s _right there_ –

His hand stills on her back.

“Uh, Christine?”

“Yeah?” she chokes out.

“Are you feeling cold? Your skin’s all goosebumpy. I could turn the thermostat up.” He turns to look at her before she can tear her eyes away from his mouth or hide her too-red cheeks.

He just looks confused for a second, before his mouth falls open in a small red o. If she weren’t already so unbearably turned on, she’d be a little embarrassed at the answering wetness in her panties.

“Oh.”

“Sorry,” she mumbles.

“No, it’s okay,” he says quickly. “I mean, I get like that too, sometimes, especially lately because we haven’t – you know… Hey, my dad’s out of the house until tomorrow, so we could – after – if you want –”

“Could we now?” she asks before she can stop herself, and once she’s opened her mouth, it’s like the words won’t stop coming. “It’s been so long and I missed you and getting off always calms me down, especially when it’s with you. So could we – please?”

Jeremy doesn’t say anything for a long time, and then he gets up off the couch, and locks the dressing room door.

Fuck, she thinks. They’re actually doing this.

He settles back on the couch across her, cups her cheek with one hand and brushes the hair out of her face with the other. “What do you need?” he whispers. Having all his attention on her makes her shiver.

You, she almost answers, but realizes how cheesy it sounds. But it’s true, she doesn’t even know what she wants, just wants him to touch her until she can’t think of anything but how good his body feels on hers. She lets out a little whine instead.

Jeremy seems to get this, and laughs a little, but not unkindly. “It’s okay,” he says. “We’ll figure it out. Can you lie back?”

She does, settling against the cushions, spreading her legs and pulling her skirt up.

“Fuck,” he breathes out when he sees how wet she already is. He runs two fingers over the damp cotton, drawing a whimper out of her when he grazes her clit through the fabric. “Already, huh?”

His fingers keep tracing over her in feather light circles, making the ache in her grow. It’s everywhere now, in her clit, throbbing for attention, her too-sensitive lips, deep inside her cunt, aching with the need to be filled up.

“Fingers or mouth?” Jeremy asks.

“Both?” she says hopefully. “But fingers first.”

“Yes ma’am.”

He pulls her panties off and settles between her spread thighs, a happy, dazed look on his face. He always looks so awed whenever he sees her like this. She’d been embarrassed, the first time they had sex, but his obvious admiration hadn’t allowed that to last long. She’d expected him to get used to her after the first few times, but he never has.

He runs a finger through her folds, spreading her slick around, then down to her entrance, not quite dipping in. She chokes back a whimper. It’s not enough, not what she needs, but his touch is so welcome after so long.

“Fuck, you’re always so wet,” he murmurs. “Love seeing you like this, Christine. Wanna make you feel so good.”

He draws the hood of her clit back and runs his thumb over it, while his other hand rubs around her entrance, teasing. He slides just the tips of his fingers in and draws back, does it over and over until her thighs shake. It makes her feel so empty, desperate to be filled up. She rocks against him, trying to force him to give her more.

“Jeremy,” she pleads. “Please, I need it, please.”

“Shh,” he says, using his hands to still her hips and gently push her back. “Just lie back, okay? You’ll wear yourself out like this.”

She grumbles but obeys, relaxing back against the cushions.

“See? Isn’t that better?” he teases.

She’s about to tell him to shut up and just do something when he slides two fingers into her, slow, like he wants her to feel it. The relief is immediate, and she clenches down hard around him, letting out a long, satisfied moan.

He doesn’t move for a long while, just lets her adjust to the fullness. She’s missed this, the sweet ache from being stretched open by his long, clever fingers.

“Good?” Jeremy asks, and she nods furiously.

“Perfect.”

When he withdraws his fingers to add a third, she whines at the sudden emptiness. But then he curls them up, searching, brushes against her just there, and _oh_. Oh, fuck _yes_.

Jeremy seems to know he’s found it from, the way he smirks at her and presses against her g-spot again. Her mouth falls open, fingers curling into the fabric of the couch.

“Just there, just there,” she gasps. “You’re so good, Jeremy, please, please, please.”

Jeremy doesn’t stop fucking her, careful to get her g-spot on every thrust, the wet, sloppy sounds her pussy makes turning her on even more. She doesn’t need much, already so close and desperate for the relief of an orgasm. When he rubs his thumb hard over her clit, the spring inside her uncoils, and she comes around his fingers, clenching down hard. Jeremy keeps circling her clit drawing her orgasm out, mumbling, “You’re okay, you’re okay,” over and over.

She’s still breathing hard, trying to regain some semblance of composure, when she feels his tongue lapping at her entrance.

“What are you doing?” she asks weakly.

Jeremy grins. “Cleaning you up.” Her slick is all over his chin. The sight of it makes her clench down hard around nothing.

He licks around her folds, slow and gentle, because he knows it’s hard for her to take too much after coming. He works the point of his tongue into her cunt, where she’s still tender from being fucked. She loves it when he eats her out just like this, totally unselfish and just as into it as she is. His eyes are screwed shut in concentration, and whenever she shudders against him, he moans into her skin.

He’s rubbing himself through his jeans with this free hand, and knowing that eating her out is turning him on that much is really doing it for her.

It’s not even surprising when she feels the gentleness of her afterglow beginning to build into a second orgasm.

“Jer,” she says.

He hums against her clit and she jerks up into his mouth.

“Jeremy,” she repeats, this time more urgently. He pulls off.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she nods. “Great. Just…”

“You think you can do another one?” he asks.

She bites down on her lip, considering, before nodding.

“Great. Let’s do that then.” He smiles, warm and affectionate before diving back down.

His tongue is still gentle against her but more insistent now, flicking against her clit quickly, then slowing down to tease her lips.

She knows she’s getting wet again, getting closer to her orgasm with every sloppy wet touch. When he wraps his lips around her clit and sucks hard, she loses it, coming hard into his mouth. He licks her until she’s stopped twitching, then scoots up toward her, letting her rest her head against his chest. Her eyes are still shut, still reeling from her second orgasm of the night. His hands come up to thread through her hair.

“Thank you,” she finally says. “I feel loads better.”

“You sound loads better.” He lays a quick kiss on her nose, careful not to disturb her make-up. “Glad I could help.”

“I missed this a lot,” she says, and he hums in agreement. When she looks down to ask him if he wants help with his hard-on, she finds a growing damp spot instead.

He came in his pants. He came in his pants from eating her out. That really should not be as hot as it is.

Jeremy just looks embarrassed though. “Uh, yeah,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck. “I missed this too, I guess.” He’s so silly, so painfully earnest sometimes that it fills her stomach with a crazy, bright joy.

“We still on for tonight?” he asks.

She snorts. “You know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to figure out how to write Jeremy/Christine after months of being a boyfs purist.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I am on [Tumblr.](https://softfists.tumblr.com)


End file.
